Kairi is Rufus!
by Soren Talen
Summary: This is a completely random fic. It involes Kairi and Rufus. There is no bad stuff whatsoever, not even violence. I do believe that Kairi is Rufus, the evidence is all around us! Watch as we dive into the mind of two certain crazies to figure it out.


Author's note: RIK really is a group, and I am a full believer. This is /not/ a spoof or joke in any way. Okay, maybe it is, but oh well. To get the most out of this story playing Kingdom Hearts is almost a must, and playing Final Fantasy VII would help to.Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or FF7

RIK, that is the Rufus is Kairi club, have been formed for a whole year now, and we are celebrating this event by showing you how we have such 'crazy ideas'. Yes, we do havea basis for these strange seeming thoughts. We shall show you the first thing that ever sparked our interest in such a matter. We found notes of a demented scientist descricing something...

From the desk of Sojo

Note from ShinRa laboratories: I, Sojo, son of Hojo, have recently gotten into the subject of my father's old boss. When ShinRa was more than a moderately thriving little energy supplier and was actually close to becoming the world's government, Rufus ShinRa held office. With his father dead, Rufus was safe to show what an efficient leader he could really be. He held the populace with a iron grip slightly misted with fear, and no one dared cross him. Even after a devastating injury from the destruction of the ShinRa tower from the Weapon and later Geostigma, he still had his goals. Unfortunately, Rufus's goals were never carried out. He died suddenly and mysteriously, and this is where my hypothesis began…

One night I was learning the basics of DNA transfusion (It's not _exactly_ illegal) when I came across a sample of Rufus's blood. Even after my father was crippled to a wheelchair for the rest of his life by a rebel group, he still knew when to conserve science. I put it in my Quaeroizer for some fun, and to my surprise the machine responded. It should have been blank from dead data, or maybe weak traces of a dead body somewhere, but the machine lit up and worked as it would for any living person. No, I'm lying there; the sensors _were _a bit confused. That only intrigued me more. That was five years ago.

Using a portable yet less exact version of the Quaeroizer, the minicapto, I started traveling overland to see where the vague readings would lead me. It took me many months and a few boat trips before I had finally made it. There was a deserted complex, one that does not even appear on the map. As a matter of fact, the island it is on doesn't even appear on the map. The quiet of it was unreal.

I explored the empty buildings. They were all connected in a predictable version of a style used quite a few years ago: Two floors, each with four interconnecting buildings. The rooms were mostly empty, with some containing filing cabinets and such. I had checked every single one, but found no scrap of evidence about the area. Though this is unscientific, even absurd, I could almost _feel_ that great evil had been done here, though there was no clue that made it any different than an old university.

Finally I had found a room that grabbed my interest. It was dominated by a large machine. I had little time to examine the rest of the room, for at that time my minicapto started going wild. It directed dead ahead at the machine. Cautiously I approached the machine, holding my minicapto at it so that it would collect data. Why would the great Rufus ShinRa be hiding in some machine on a deserted island? The minicapto sparked, first pointing at the machine, then upwards, then at the machine. At that point I threw it back just before it exploded.

Breathing hard, I glanced back at the machine. I was no mediocre scientist, and my inventions do not randomly explode after I've decided they are finished. What could have overloaded the minicapto's system? It could only have been something I had never planned for. I took out the knife I had brought for safety and slowly opened the machine's door. The chamber inside was large enough for the tallest person to step in without ducking and wide enough to fit at least twenty. There were no persons occupying it now; it was spotlessly clean.

To put it simply, I was spooked. I am normally a collected person, but the island seemed to hold a cold magic no science could penetrate. At least then I had a chance to look around. The room contained more cabinets, but they were as empty as all the others. There was a medical table with straps near the far wall. What was it used for? What is this strange sign that is on the machine? I have made a sketch of it, but drawing is not one of my best abilities…

After a week of examining the complex I had found what I was looking for. A strange piece of wall bore an engraved outline of the sign on the machine. After a quick search of the island I found soil with enough clay deposit to create a replica. When I put it in the indent, the wall opened. There were pages and pages of knowledge inside that secret room, most of them notes on a man's obsession with darkness. I did, however, find the notes that explained the malfunction of my invention and the mystery shrouding Rufus's death. I still have a copy:

_Day 1:_

_I have finally found the location of the keyblade master! Though I do not know the exact person, I have narrowed it down to a group of children. Children! The keyblade is still a mystery to me. It could be a threat, a thing that 'saved the world'. Saved the world from me? Or saved it with me? It could be an ally, bringing 'chaos and ruin'. Chaos and ruin with me? Or against me? Either or any way it is too much to hope or want. If the keyblader could become a pawn for me to play, then killing him or her now would be imbecilic. I have decided a spy would be needed. Any one of my minions would do, but the possible children could only befriend an adult so far. I have decided to create one in their very own ranks, another child to grow with them and befriend them. Yet what child could have the dedication, intellect, and loyalty for the task at hand?_

_Day 2:_

_I have to find a solution to my problem. When my body was torn from its human side and given the heartless power of darkness, I still retained my human shape and mind instead of becoming one of the everyday heartless anyone has seen. Perhaps I can induce this change. Mind and body… can they be separated as hearts are? In essence, the heart was the mind, but could be programmed otherwise as any machine. If only I could find a way… I'll just have to start with one element at a time._

_Day 3:_

_Today is the day I can act. There are many children throughout the land to choose from. First off, I have decided on a girl. Out of all the possible children on that island, most are boys. A girl will add a factor on meaningless mortal love that afflicts most adolescents when the children reach that age. From a simple family I stole her; she was a girl of around five with deep red-brown hair and blue eyes. After many hours of hard work I have successfully removed her heart without immediate deterioration into nothingness. I now have her in a state of suspended animation to make sure she is safe. I shall call her what her parents had named her, Kairi._

_Day 4:_

_Now I must find a heart. If all goes correctly, I intend to find a heart of normal intelligence and place it in the body of the girl. Hopefully I shall be able to 'reprogram' it to do as I say. There is now a problem with my plan. I have tried several hearts of people from surrounding villages, yet all of them fail to transplant. If the body is even on this island, the heart shall fly back to its vessel instead of taking the empty one I have provided. If the body is too far away or destroyed, the heart merely turns to wisps and disappears. This has frustrated me to no end. How can I get a heart to accept its new vessel?_

_Day 5:_

_There is one way I might be able to find a heart to accept this girl's body. What if I was to find a heart that lingered in this world? Perhaps a heart of one who had just recently died and refused to move on. I do not mean of a ghost, for that is just a mere shadow of a person. I speak of a heart that maybe delays in its return to darkness. Anyone with a heart that can resist its pull back to where it once came would indeed have a will, maybe enough will to accept any empty vessel it can find in its goal towards self-preservation. If the heart can be tricked or forced into accepting, it cannot back out. The join between heart and body is a one way deal unless forced out by my superior machines._

_Day 6:_

_Now is the time of truth. I have strapped the body of the girl to a table. Using my machine that creates heartless, I may also capture hearts that stray as I have mentioned earlier. I have placed the girl's body right outside the machine's door, so when I open the door, the heart will have no other choice but to merge with her. Making the necessary adjustments to my invention, I turned it on. It worked! It had drawn a heart from the plane of almost darkness, one that had been struggled to resist the great darkness it would once again become a part of. When I opened the door, it had chosen the body of the girl, Kairi._

_Day 7:_

_Using my powers to smother the will, I have attempted to change the heart so it will do my bidding. I must admit it has failed. While the heart's will has been smothered so, it has no choice but to submit my questions. I have interrogated it in a fashion. Its, now his, name was Rufus ShinRa. He had been slightly famous and I was surprised I had picked such a heart by random. While being interrogated the heart did not realize it was being asked at all, and answer unknowingly, unemotional. So I let my darkness withdraw from him (I shall call the Kairi/Rufus embodiment a him since the body is merely a disguise of sorts, though a rather permanent one. I shall also call him Rufus even though the world shall know him as Kairi.)_

_Free from my magic, Rufus began to struggle against his bonds immediately. In the body of a weak little girl, he had no chance of breaking them. I had to admit that he was a very collected person. When he finally said "Where am I?" it wasn't blurted with confusion or panic, but with a cool steadiness. It sounded weird, that sort of flat determined tone in a voice of a five year old child. He did let out a soft cry that sounded like a mixture of "wha?" and "huh?" at the sound of his voice though. I didn't really blame him._

_"Rufus ShinRa, or should I say Kairi," I baited him, trying to decide what kind of person he was. Kairi's bright blue eyes blazed with a calm yet fierce hatred. I wasn't easily fooled, and could see undertones of fear._

_"You died, and I have brought you back to life," I told him. He didn't say anything, but there was an "I think I'd rather be dead" look about his face._

_"You are in that body because I have a task for you," I said, and then explained to him my reasons and things he had to do. When I finished, he finally did say something. Two words._

_"No way," he said in his little girl voice. Ansem knew better than to make threats, because there was little to threaten him with. There was a reward, however._

_"If you do all that I say exactly the way I say it, I will give you your body back. I have the power of darkness, which is a lot more than any Mako or materia can ever do for you," I informed him coldly. A faint trace of hope showed on his face, though it still looked mostly angry than anything else._

_"It may take years, but as soon as the keyblader is dead you shall receive your true body. So you will play little girl verrry well, got it?" Rufus stared at him; then he slowly nodded. I unstrapped him and let him get to his feet. He looked almost physically sick of the frilly little skirt he wearing. I'm sure there were certain other issues of his new body that scared him worse._

_Day 8:_

_Rufus is now as good a servant as I could need. When his eyes meet mine they always have hatred, but it doesn't bother me. The hatred will only make him easier to turn when I decide he is no longer needed. If I can keep my form while becoming heartless, it is possible by then I may do the same to others. He may get his old body back, but it won't matter once his heart is mine. He'll be mine to control._

_I have already sent Rufus to the island containing all the potential children, though it's on another world. He is a surprisingly good actor, and I happen to know he will get a lot of practice. I had arranged 'Kairi' to wash up on shore along with me disguised as her mother. Feigning sickness, I wove a delirious story of coming from another world and crashing into the ocean, finally pleading them to take care of my 'beloved daughter' before I 'died'. It was easy to feign death, since my heart hardly exists at all. They buried me, and I left that very night after refilling my grave. Rufus is now firmly planted on that group of islands, Destiny Islands as they call it. 'She' shall grow up as any other one of them, becoming friends with everyone there._

_When the time comes. 'she' shall start discreetly tearing them all apart with her 'love' and other ways. No one will know or blame her for it, only themselves. When I face the keyweilder in battle, he or possibly she shall be alone and weakened in the soul, and I shall already have a hostage to lead them over to the darkness._

I was shocked at everything this short report implied. To think that this man could

A. manipulate an unseen power source called darkness

B. Use these powers to make people's hearts and bodies separate

C. Travel to other worlds with ease

D. Become less- or more than- human

was more than I would ever accept. If it wasn't for the living proof of this building and the strange actions of my invention earlier, I would have dismissed the report as the ravings of a madman. Still, the amount of peril these few pieces of paper reveal for so many people surprises me. I can only hope that Rufus ShinRa is okay, and that this happened a long time ago. What is this power of darkness, and who is this keyweilder that concerns this man so?

End of report.

Through these findings we of RIK can only conclude that out there somewhere Rufus ShinRa, who through his minions killed over 5000 people and ruled with a reign of fear, has embodied a girl named Kairi. After closely looking for a place called Destiny Islands, we found it. Three of the kids had mysteriously gone missing however. Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

End note: Why not? Review.


End file.
